psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowy
Opis Snowy jest ratowniczką górską, tak jak jej mama. Samiczka jest dzieckiem Chase' a i Everest. Ma piętnaście lat. Jest zakochana po uszy w Erneście I są parą. Wygląd Snowy to suczka delikatnej budowy. Wzrostem trochę przewyższa jej mamę. Jest także szczupła suczką i wysportowaną. Wdała się w matkę, po której odziedziczyła kolory i układ łat. Tak jak ona a fioletowe futro na głowie, ciele, łapach i górnej części ogona. Jednakże jej uszy są także fioletowe. Twarz, klatka piersiowa, podbrzusze i spód ogona są białe. Na łapkach nosi niewielkie białe "skarpetki". Oczy ma w kolorze turkusowym. Charakter Snowy wykazuje się na co dzień lojalnością, wesołością, wyrozumiałością. To także przyjacielska sunia, która stara mieć super relacje z każdym z Psiego Patrolu i o nie dba. Zazwyczaj jest miła i nie odburkuje, chyba że ma zły dzień. Mimo to i tak stara się być miła jak potrafi. Na misjach wykazuje się dużym sprytem, determinacją i odwagą. Mimo, że czasem wykonuje ratunki przy niebezpiecznej pogodzie. Wtedy stara się nie bać. Snowy ma wysoko rozwiniętą empatię i okropnie cierpi z powodu cierpienia innych. Kocha całym sercem jej rodzinę z którą świetnie się czuje. Za nią mogłaby oddać życie. Jeżeli chodzi o Ernesta to suczka przy nim dodatkowo łagodnieje. Przy nim może być bardzo czuła i romantyczna. Kocha z nim spędzać czas. Zawsze chętnie słucha co ma do powiedzenia. Nie lubi gdy się smuci, zwłaszcza jak coś mu grozi. Bez wahania oddałby za niego jej życie. CDN Rodzina * Chase - tata * Everest - mama * Gray - brat * Dylan - średni brat * Heks - średni brat * Amber - średnia siostra * Kaiden - młodszy brat * Lily - młodsza siostra. * Millie - najmłodsza siostra. * Victoria - bratowa * Scotty - bratanica * Scott - bratanek * Mufin - bratanica * Blaise - bratanek. * Briana - bratowa * Spring - bratania. * Summer - bratanica. * Ash - bratanek. * Jackie - bratanek. * Leoni - ciocia ze strony taty. * Jasmine - ciocia ze strony taty. * Snowstorm - wujek ze strony mamy, * Cloe - daleka ciocia ze strony taty. * Winter - siostra cioteczna. * Jessie - (przyszła) bratowa. * Viggo- (przyszły) szwagier. * Tiger Belle - (przyszła) bratowa. * Ernest- chłopak Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje - '''jest to żółty skuter śnieżny '''Mission Paw - '''jej to czarno żółty kład '''Sea Patrol - 'żółty poduszkowiec 'Space pup - '''jest to żółto - biały ponaddźwiękowy wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest to żółta kurtka z żółto turkusowym hełmem . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno żółty hełm i czarno - żółty strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to żółto - turkusowy hełm zakończony śnieżynką na końcu i żółto - turkusowy strój '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to żółto - turkusowy hełm z żółto turkusowym strojem , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - żółty strój i hełm , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Biografia Snowy urodziła się tego samego dnia co Kaiden . Jej mama zawsze ją inspirowała, dlatego szybko przeszła szkolenie i dostała jej odznakę. Dubbing wersja angielska - FloarSeas wersja polska - Jolanta Wilk Ciekawostki # Wygrała zawody na najlepszą ratowniczkę górską # Upodobniła się do swojej mamy Everest # Świetnie jeździ na łyżwach # Jest zakochana jest w Erneście a piesek w niej. Są parą. # Ma 60 centymetrów wzrostu # Jest najmłodsza z jej miotu. # Z okazji dnia mamy, dała Everest naszyjnik z pereł, który ma wisiorek w kształcie serduszka z wyrytymi inicjałami C X E (czyli inicjały jej rodziców). # To najmłodsza córka i dziecko jej rodziców. # Ma swojego pupilka, dokładnie samca wiewiórki śnieżnej o imieniu Blizzard. # Bardzo lubi się z Tundrą zawsze gdy są na lotnisku chodzi z nią po sklepach oraz Alaską. Strach # Burze # Pająki # Ślimaki # Horrory # Klauny Lubi # Zimę # Śnieg # Spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi # Bawić się # Ratować Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Kłótni # Wojen # Poniżania Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''snowboard , lina z hakiem buty z kolcami do wspinaczki , lina '''Mission Paw - '''gogle na ultra fiolet , Snowboard z turbo napędem , zwilżacz śniegu '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny , lina '''Air pup - '''są to dwie turbiny , mogą być one ponaddźwiękowe '''Space pup - '''są to skrzydła , mini rakiety , nawigacja , tlen , dodatkowy tlen Galeria Snowy Snowy.png 1503658827731.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 sketch-1503678593736.png|SUPER rysunek narysowany przez KeyleLps do nowego opowiadania ,,Pieski ratują księżniczkę Psyrenek" abcdefghi.png|PRZEŚLICZNA SNOWY NARYSOWANA PRZEZ http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Zumaxtracker_ever Zumaxtracker ever Sketch-1516200311240.png|W dniu ich urodzenia. 1522169334076.png Snowy_and_Everest.PNG|Snowy i Everest w Dzień Mamy Snowy as catartophe crew kitten.PNG|Jako kot z Kociej Katastrofy 2 C13F144D-7F87-488E-838E-111F66126FBC.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 9 ''Snowboard Lenny Snowy and Victoria as puppies.png|Jako szczeniak z Lenny'm i Victorią Snowy V2.PNG snowy for chye.png|Woowie ������ Arcycudowne arcydzieło ❤️ ��❤️ ��❤️ ��❤️ ��������❤️❤️❤️ Kocham ❤️❤️by toy, na hallowen Winter ice skating and racing with Snowy and Everest December Challenge 2 Day 9 Snow Competitions.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 9 Zawody śnieżne Ernest X Snowy December Challenge 2 Day 25 Christmas.PNG|Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 25 Święta Day30 Chase&Everest Pups.png|OMG! OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło������ to jest mega❤️ Kocham to❤️ Gratuluje też chęci narysowania tak wielkiej rodziny ^^ Dzień 30 narysowany przez Shiraz Cytaty *,, Snowy cię uratuje ! " - gdy wyrusza na misje *,, Szpieg Snowy to zrobi ! " - Mission Paw *,, Snowy skacze do wody ! " - Sea patrol *,, Już tam Snowy leci ! " - Air Pup *,, Kosmiczna Snowy ! " - Space pup *CDN Odznaka Jest to chmurka z której pada śnieg . Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Geberiany Shepski Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ratowniczka górska Kategoria:Ratownik Kategoria:Ratownik górski Kategoria:Ratownicy górscy Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ratowniczki Kategoria:Ratowniczki górskie Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Gerberiany Shepsky Kategoria:Gerberian Shepsky Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu